1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a lever fitting connector in which female and male connectors are fitted together by operating a lever.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIGS. 15 and 16 show a frame connecting connector 1 disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-251826. The connector 1 comprises: a female connector section 3 which is disposed on a box main body 2 such as an electrical junction box; a male connector 5 which is to be inserted and fitted into a hood portion 4 of the female connector section 3; and a frame 6 which causes the male connector 5 to be inserted and fitted into the female connector section 3. The frame 6 consists of a main body 7 in which the male connector 5 is rotatably housed, a rotation leg 8 which protrudes from one end of the main body 7, and an operating projection 9 which projects from the other end. A sliding shaft 10 is formed at the tip end portion of the rotation leg 8. The sliding shaft 10 is inserted into and engagingly held to a slide groove 12 of a frame support 11 which is disposed in the periphery of the female connector section 3.
As shown in FIG. 16, the sliding shaft 10 is engagingly held in the slide groove 12, and the operating projection 9 is pressed so that the frame 6 is rotated in the direction of the arrow A about the sliding shaft 10, whereby the male connector 5 is inserted and fitted into the female connector section 3. In the state that the male connector 5 is fitted into the female connector section 3, the operating projection 9 is pressed in the reverse direction so that the frame 6 is rotated in the direction opposite to that of the arrow A, whereby the male connector 5 is removed from the hood portion 4 of the female connector section 3.
In this case, the sliding shaft 10 functions as the fulcrum, so that the operating projection 9 becomes a point where force is applied. The portion of the male connector 5 which is rotatably supported by the frame 6 becomes a point of action, thereby enabling the male connector 5 to be fitted into the female connector section 3 with a small force. Therefore, the operating force to be exerted when the male connector 5 is fitted into the female connector section 3 can be reduced.
In the above frame connecting connector 1, however, the support portion 5a, at which the male connector 5 is pivotally supported on the frame 6, is provided at only one portion in the vicinity of a substantially central portion of the male connector 5. Therefore, if the male connector 5 is long, it is tilted when it is inserted into the hood portion 4. As a result, the operating force required for this inserting operation increases.
Furthermore, in the above frame connecting connector 1, if the fitting resistance, which is developed when fitting the male connector 5 into the female connector portion 3, is uneven, the male connector 5 is tilted when the male connector 5 is to be inserted into the hood portion 4. More specifically, the male connector may be tilted if a fitting force, required for fitting terminals which are provided at one side portion of the male connector 5, is larger than the fitting force required for fitting the terminals provided at the other side portion of the male connector 5. This causes the terminals at one side portion to be connected together earlier while the terminals at the other side portion are connected together later. Therefore, the fitting load is increased, and also the operating force is increased, so that the leverage effect by the frame 6 is lowered.